


Jusqu'ici.

by WrongColour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je n'aime pas le début. Mais j'aurais jamais le courage de le réécrire, donc désolée, mais c'est normal si vous trouvez ça nul. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance.<br/>J'avais envie de le partager parce que je crois que même si c'est passé, que ça fait presque un an que j'ai écris ça, ça ne pourra que me faire du bien de me dire que quelqu'un pourra le lire.<br/>Et je crois que je préfère me dire que j'en suis au moins un minimum détachée maintenant donc que je dois en profiter. L'année dernière j'aurais été incapable de le poster, déjà que le faire lire m'a donnée du mal ...<br/>Bref ... Ça n'a aucun intérêt mais c'est posté, voilà.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jusqu'ici.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'aime pas le début. Mais j'aurais jamais le courage de le réécrire, donc désolée, mais c'est normal si vous trouvez ça nul. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance.  
> J'avais envie de le partager parce que je crois que même si c'est passé, que ça fait presque un an que j'ai écris ça, ça ne pourra que me faire du bien de me dire que quelqu'un pourra le lire.  
> Et je crois que je préfère me dire que j'en suis au moins un minimum détachée maintenant donc que je dois en profiter. L'année dernière j'aurais été incapable de le poster, déjà que le faire lire m'a donnée du mal ...  
> Bref ... Ça n'a aucun intérêt mais c'est posté, voilà.

 

[Against All Odds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrG1Hbjcl8E)

 

J'aurais préféré vous dire que cette histoire s'est passée il y a des années et que je m'en suis remis. Mais ce serait mentir. Malheureusement.

Alors, voilà. Je me nomme ... Peu importe mon nom. Je suis tout aussi malheureusement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ça sonne tellement cliché dit comme ça ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de héros à qui il arrive des aventures pas possible et qui finit avec la fille dont il rêve depuis toujours. Je suis plutôt le genre de personne qui rêve de tout ça. Qui rêve qu'un jour il sera fort, capable d'aider le monde entier ou au moins sa famille ou ses amis. Qui rêve qu'un jour il sera assez courageux pour dire ce qu'il pense, pour faire changer les choses.

Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Sans pour autant dire que je suis timide, je ne m'impose pas. J'ai peur de créer la discorde alors je passe mon temps à me laisser faire.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'en ai souffert. Maintenant ... Je m'en fiche juste. Je ne porte plus d'importance à ce qui n'en a pas.

Enfin, j'essaie. J'arrive à faire abstraction de certaines choses mais je peux très bien passer toute une nuit à penser à une seule et unique chose qui devrait être sans importance. C'est difficile, mais j'espère pouvoir un jour réussir à ne choisir que les choses qui ont de l'importance.

Dernièrement j'en ai porté énormément sur une personne. Une seule et même personne qui avant pourtant n'était qu'un personne parmi les autres. Il était simplement un ami, avec qui je passais de bons moments. Un camarade de classe.

J'ai toujours été assez proche de lui. Nous avons parlé de choses très personnelles très tôt, même sans vraiment se connaître ou se faire confiance. Il m'a confié ses malheurs d'amour et comme à mon habitude, j'écoutais et conseillais.

Notre relation a toujours été agréable. Sans se poser de questions. Juste à être là, se voir quand on se voyait et c'est tout. Sans plus, ni moins.

Et il a fallut que ça change. Il faut toujours que ça change.

Il y a eu ce jour. Où j'ai arrêté de le voir comme ça. Ce jour où, suite à une remarque censée simplement poursuivre une autre blague, j'ai commencé à le voir d'une autre manière. Où j'ai commencé à penser à lui d'une autre manière.

Jamais je n'avais pensé à quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai eu peur. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je sais juste que ça a été la première d'une longue lignée d'insomnies.

Aujourd'hui je le vois. Je le regarde et je le re-découvre tout en le voyant de la même manière qu'avant. La seule différence étant que désormais je le désire de toutes mes forces, de la manière la plus irrationnelle qui soit.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui faire. Et qu'il me fasse. J'aimerais lui faire découvrir le monde. Lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas que des déceptions amoureuses sur Terre. J'aimerais lui faire goûter à l'alcool, à l'ivresse. J'aimerais lui montrer ce que c'est de marcher à trois heures du matin dans la rue en été, profitant de l'air frais et des étoiles. J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras et qu'il me prenne dans les siens et me serre très fort. J'aimerais l'embrasser de toutes mes forces pour qu'il goûte à la passion. J'aimerais tellement de choses. Il y en a si peu que je peux réellement faire.

Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce sentiment qui m'habite. Je ne pense pas l'aimer. Enfin je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce sentiment que j'ai, cette envie de vouloir tout lui faire découvrir. Pour moi il est encore tellement innocent. Il a manqué plein de choses, que je veux lui montrer. Je veux vivre des choses avec lui. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas m'engager.

Je veux simplement vivre au jour le jour. Sans nous enfermer dans un véritable "couple", simplement profiter et être ensemble et s'autoriser à vivre certaines choses particulières ensemble.

 _"Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?"_ C'est la question que je ne cesse de me poser.

Nous sommes un vendredi. Comme les autres. Je pense à lui. Et à plein d'autres choses. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est en permanence dans ma tête, parce que ce serait mentir. Mais il l'est beaucoup trop.

En fait ce n'est pas un vendredi comme les autres. Ce soir c'est mon soir.

J'ai réussi à inviter Harry à une soirée que j'organise chez moi. Je stresse totalement. Je crois que je vais faire une crise si ça continue. Ma tête fulmine et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de voir de la fumée en sortir. C'est plutôt affreux comme sentiment.

Je ne fais que répéter à Lesley à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée et je ferais mieux de tout annuler.

Mais c'était sans compter son soutien permanent.

_**"Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ça va très bien se passer, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Et puis si ça va pas avec Harry c'est pas grave, tu auras une autre occasion. De toute façon je préfère que tu fasses quelque chose plutôt que tu restes encore à attendre je ne sais quoi pour le reste de l'année, jusqu'à arriver au moment où tu le verras plus l'année prochaine."** _

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je sais pertinemment que si je ne fais rien maintenant je ne ferais jamais rien autrement. Mais ... C'est dur. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, de quoi faire exactement, et de la façon dont il réagirait tout simplement. Dans ma tête il a toujours un moment d'hésitation, avant de finir par dire oui. Mais dans la vraie vie ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

J'aimerais pouvoir le connaître assez pour pouvoir prédire ses réactions. J'aimerais tout connaître de lui.

J'aimerais, j'aimerais, j'aimerais. Je n'ai que ce mot en tête c'est insupportable. Parfois j'ai juste envie de me taper la tête contre un mur pour tenter d'assommer toutes ces voix qui ne cessent de crier.

_**"Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que je dois faire quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux, déjà. Comment je suis censé obtenir une chose dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée ?"** _

_**"Tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu le veux lui. Et tu vas le faire en lui parlant. Personne ne sait comment il va réagir, imagine il ressent la même chose ?"** _

Je tourne la tête vers elle, les sourcils relevés. Vraiment ?

_**"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu penses vraiment que Harry pourrait ressentir la même chose que je ressens pour lui ?"** _

_**"Je sais qu'on dirait pas et que tu es pratiquement sûr qu'il est hétéro à 100%. Mais il se le cache peut-être, tu sais. Comme je t'avais dit la première fois. Imagine qu'il soit un gay refoulé ?"** _

_**"Si c'est le cas ce sera encore pire."** _

Arrivant au lycée je décide de clore la conversation. J'ai déjà assez de doutes à moi tout seul pour qu'elle en ajoute une couche.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence et je la salue en arrivant au niveau du groupe. Harry croise mon regard et me sourit, alors que Anaïs s'avance vers moi pour me dire bonjour. La sonnerie retentit. Nous nous dispersons, Harry et moi nous dirigeant vers les escaliers.

J'ai toujours vécu très difficilement le fait que nous soyons pratiquement durant la journée entière ensemble. Durant la plupart des cours nous sommes assis à côté, ou presque. Et ... C'est assez dur de ne pas m'arrêter de travailler pour le regarder.

La façon dont sa petite fossette se relève quand il voit que je le regarde. Son air joyeux quand il me réprimande en riant. J'ai toujours aimé faire ça. Le regarder quand les cours m'ennuient – tout le temps. Mais jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines ce n'était rien du tout.

Aujourd'hui je le regarde en imaginant tout ce que j'ai envie de lui faire. J'observe la peau nue de son cou découvert et totalement à ma merci. J'imagine la façon dont ses yeux se retourneraient dans leurs orbites si je le touchais comme s'il m'appartenait. Il doit m'appartenir. Je le veux.

Il se tourne et me sourit alors que je cligne des yeux, me raccrochant à la réalité. Quelle réalité en même temps ? Je suis bien mieux à le regarder plutôt que de faire semblant de suivre quoique ce soit aux déblatérations de la prof de philo.

L'heure passe plutôt vite. J'ai pu entendre son rire cristallin de nombreuses fois, alors que je faisais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau et pour faire de cette heure ennuyante à mourir un minimum amusante. J'aime le faire rire et voir ses yeux se plisser, ses fossettes se creuser et son corps trembler légèrement. Il a cette façon de rire qui vous donne envie de sourire niaisement et de lui caresser la joue pour sentir ces fossettes sous vos doigts.

La matinée entière passe relativement vite. L'heure en permanence nous permet de nous avancer en vue du week-end, et je me permets à un instant de lui toucher le bras et le serrer un peu. Je me suis forcé à limiter le contact au maximum, de peur de paraître soit trop insistant ou tout simplement pour ne pas qu'il comprenne.

L'heure du midi arrive rapidement et après ça, il ne restera qu'une heure de cours. Je parviens à manger avec Lesley et Anaïs en même temps – ce qui est un miracle croyez-moi –, sous prétexte qu'il me fallait préparer oralement tout ce que nous aurions à faire après les cours. Et pour pouvoir manger avec Lui et Lesley en même temps.

_**"Bon du coup il y aura qui à ta soirée ?"** _

J'énumère pour la millième fois la dizaine de noms d'invités. Je vois son nez se froncer à certains noms mais je m'empresse de le rassurer. Il n'y aura pas de débordements, c'est promis.

_**"Il y aura de l'alcool du coup ?"** _

_**"Mais oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. T'es pas obligé d'en prendre tu sais. Mais tu peux en prendre juste un peu, c'est marrant."** _

Il fronce à nouveau le nez et je lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule en riant.

_**"Eh, t'as déjà été bourré un jour ?"** _

_**"Non."**_ Il rit en me regardant, se frottant exagérément le bras. _**"Et je compte pas l'être ce soir."**_

Je fais une moue pour tenter de l'attendrir.

_**"Tu veux pas au moins boire un peu ? Ça peut être marrant. Sans même être bourré. Tu sais moi personnellement je bois jamais trop pour l'être, juste assez pour avoir la tête qui tourne et rigoler un peu. Toplait ?"** _

Il rit en me regardant avant de retourner à son assiette.

_**"Je sais pas, on verra bien ce soir. Mais je suis pas vraiment pour tu sais, c'est pas trop mon délire de passer ma soirée aux toilettes."** _

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, tout en retournant moi aussi à mon assiette.

_**"Eh, dis pas ça. Ça m'est absolument jamais arrivé de vomir en soirée. Et je compte pas laisser ça arriver. Je serais dégoûté si c'était le cas, déjà que je supporte pas quand ça arrive aux autres ..."** _

Et le débat fini par tourner autour de toutes les personnes qui ont fini mal aux précédentes soirées et desquelles nous avions été obligé de prendre soin avec Lesley. Je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais avoir mon Harry bourré ce soir.

Ce serait tellement plus facile.

Et je me sens tout à fait horrible de penser comme ça.

**

 

La soirée bat son plein. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, comme souvent, mais avec les lumières maintenant éteintes, la forte musique et les gens qui dansent un peu n'importe où et ... N'importe comment, on pourrait penser qu'il y a plus de dix personnes dans la maison. J'adore cette sensation.

J'entends des rires, des chants, des discussions criées. Ils ont tous l'air de s'amuser et ça me fait énormément plaisir. J'aime savoir que je suis parvenu à créer une ambiance qui plait à tout le monde, même s'ils sont assez différents pour certains.

Je suis dans un moment de rétrospective actuellement, où je suis adossé contre un mur, un verre à la main et j'observe tout le monde en souriant. Je profite de ce que j'ai. Et ... Je détourne la tête et pense à ce que je n'ai pas. C'est assez étrange comme sentiment.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place à cet instant. D'appartenir à un autre monde. De ne pas vraiment être là. Je pense que c'est l'alcool. Mon petit instant de mélancolie. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée – ou deux – et je m'immisce à nouveau dans la réalité. La rêverie sera pour plus tard.

Lesley m'appelle en riant et je la rejoins dans son hilarité en voyant que certaines personnes sont vraiment parties loin et se mettent à crier par-dessus la musique en dansant comme des sauvages. J'aime voir des personnes bourrées. J'aime qu'elles s'abandonnent à elles-mêmes.

Pour ma part, je sens que je n'ai pas bu assez. Ma tête ne tourne pas encore et je ne me sens pas assez détaché pour profiter pleinement. Alors je finis rapidement mon verre et pars m'en resservir un à la cuisine.

J'y trouve alors Harry, ainsi que Anaïs qui parlent en riant. Je les rejoins et ...

Bon, j'ai quand même bu. Alors j'arrive à côté de Harry et l'enlace en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Son odeur m'enivre et je veux le goûter.

Heureusement je n'ai pas assez bu pour ne plus me rendre compte de ce que je fais.

_**"Ça va Louis, tu profites bien de ta soirée ?"** _

Je hoche la tête vaguement, un sourire imbécile aux lèvres et ferme les yeux un instant pour profiter. Je les rouvre et me redresse avec un sourire pour lui avant de me tourner vers le bar pour me resservir. Un verre de Téquila ne me fera pas de mal, bien au contraire – je n'aime pas les mélanges, préférant l'alcool pur.

_**"Et vous, vous vous amusez bien ?"** _

Anaïs hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Je fais la moue.

 _ **"Pourquoi vous restez dans votre coin alors ? Vous voulez pas essayer de vous joindre à nous ? Allez, si vous buvez un verre c'est pas la fin du monde ... Je suis même pas bourré moi, il y en a juste deux qui le sont. C'est marrant quand même."**_ Je finis par enlacer Harry à nouveau, attrapant Anaïs au passage et enfouissant ma tête dans leurs cous. _**"S'il vous plaiiiiit."**_

Ils rient tous les deux mais je sais que je ne les ai pas convaincus. Alors je me retourne, sors deux gobelets et les remplis d'un cocktail que Dimitri m'a appris à faire avant de leur tendre.

_**"Ils ne sont pas forts, promis. Mais c'est vachement bon et rien que ça c'est cool pour être vraiment joyeux. Vous voulez bien me faire plaisir et boire au moins ça ?"** _

Une moue adorable en prime et c'est dans la poche. Ils soupirent mais s'emparent de leurs verres et Harry commence à boire une gorgée. Je lui sors le plus grand sourire que j'ai et il se met à rire, alors que je les quitte en leur faisant un signe de la main. En espérant que dans la continuité de la soirée ils se joignent à nous.

Les deux heures suivantes passent comme dans un rêve. Je me sens revivre. Mon mal de crâne constant s'est envolé. Je m'amuse sans me poser de questions.

C'est comme si l'alcool barricadait une partie de mon cerveau. Me permettant de faire une pause avec moi-même. Je me sens mieux.

_**"Hey, ça vous dit on sort ? Fais trop chaud là, et tout le monde est mort !"** _

_**"Ouais bonne idée ! Louis t'en dis quoi ?"** _

J'ai à peine l'esprit assez réveillé pour réagir, mais Lesley m'envoit son coude dans le ventre et je réagis en renversant une partie de mon verre au sol.

_**"Merde !"** _

_**"Tu t'en fous de toute façon t'as pas vu tous les verres que Dimitri a renversé ?"**_ Repartie dans son hilarité je la laisse de côté et me retourne vers Morgan qui a posé la question.

_**"Moi ça me va, mais dans ce cas-là tout le monde vient et je ferme la maison."** _

La réponse positive est générale et je souris, pendant que tout le monde s'affaire. Je n'avais pas vu Harry et Anaïs venir mais ils sont là aussi, et discutent avec le reste des personnes. Je suis content.

Et je suis le dernier à réagir alors que tout le monde a déjà enfilé un manteau/pull, parce que bon c'est pas qu'on est en hiver mais il fait quand même bien froid dehors le soir. Je m'active rapidement et quand j'arrive pour fermer la porte, ils sont tous dehors. Parfait.

_**"Bon tu te bouges gros ?"** _

_**"J'arriiive. T'as pris les clopes ?"** _

_**"Yep, qu'est-ce que tu crois."** _

Elle m'agite son sac à main et je ris. Les autres sont déjà en train de s'allumer un joint, éloignés de la maison. Il reste simplement Lesley, Anaïs et Harry près de moi, et au final on préfère garder nos distances avec ceux qui fument. Fumer, je veux bien, mais de la drogue, non merci. Je ne dis pas que je n'en ai jamais goûté. Mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, et je préfère les cigarettes toutes simples.

Pardon, je me perds. J'adore me faire des débats dans ma tête à moi tout seul, mais je pense que c'est en partie pour ça que je pense à trop de choses donc il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête.

Bref.

Nous les suivons donc à une petite distance, mais au final Morgan finit par nous rejoindre, suivi par Tanguy. L'ambiance est plutôt calme, ce qui m'étonne. Il y a pas dix minutes ils étaient encore en train de foutre le bordel chez moi. Enfin bon, je m'en contente.

Lesley commence à allumer une cigarette et m'en tend une. Je secoue la tête.

_**"Une pour deux pour l'instant."** _

Elle hausse les épaules et la range. Elle tire une fois, deux fois, et me tend celle qu'elle vient d'allumer. J'aspire et je laisse la fumée m'envahir.

L'effet est immédiat. C'est ce que je préfère, fumer après avoir bu. Ma tête est nébuleuse et je profite à fond.

Nous nous sommes écartés des autres sans vraiment y faire attention, mais ça nous va. Être simplement tous les deux pendant un moment dans la soirée c'est toujours ce que je préfère. Et on parle. On parle beaucoup. De plein de choses. Des étoiles. Du futur. De la mort. De la vie.

Et je tourne la tête, sentant un regard sur moi. Je croise celui de Harry. Et je pense que c'est par pure provocation que j'amène la cigarette à ma bouche et tire longuement sans le quitter des yeux. Je veux qu'il voie tout ce que me fait ressentir cette fumée intoxicante et empoisonnante. Je veux qu'il voie à quel point c'est bon. Et tout simplement, j'aime le provoquer.

Je sens plus son mépris que je ne le vois vraiment dans ses yeux. Il n'aime pas ça. Je le sais.

Cet échange de regards ne dure au final que quelques secondes mais elles paraissent s'écouler dans le temps. Comme un rêve.

J'ai trop bu, je sais.

Nous arrivons rapidement dans un petit parc, et je n'avais pas fait attention mais ceux qui étaient devant ont recommencé à crier et chanter, et je ne sais encore quoi, dans toute la rue. Lesley rit et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre et à me mettre à chanter à nouveau.

_**"I want to break free, I want to break free, I want to break free from your lies you're so self satisfied I don't neeeed you."** _

Et nous voilà tous à chanter et à crier, à 2 heures du matin en plein quartier. Et c'est bon, c'est tellement bon.

_**"God knows I want to break free."** _

Et nous finissons tous par nous asseoir en riant, formant une petite ronde. Tout le monde sourit. Je suis heureux.

_**"I've fallen in love, god knows I've fallen in love."** _

Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, suivi par quelques uns et le calme règne à nouveau, une chanson plus calme résonnant dans la nuit. Une conversation est entamée, un débat est lancé. C'est agréable. Chacun a son mot à dire. Je finis par me redresser pour participer, riant avec eux.

À un moment durant cette heure que nous auront passée à débattre de tout et de rien, fut abordé ce sujet qui me tient tant à coeur. L'homosexualité.

_**"Si votre enfant était homosexuel, comment vous réagiriez ?"** _

C'est Lesley qui le lance. En cours d'SES ils ont souvent ce genre de débats et je dois avouer que celui-ci est particulièrement intéressant. Les réponses fusent, chacun donnant son avis. Je ne parle plus, j'écoute. Et je suis fier d'avoir trouvé en ces personnes des amis plus ou moins proches. Ils sont tous d'accord sur un point. C'est NORMAL.

La soirée passe, les étoiles brillent et la demi-lune scintille dans cette nuit sans nuages.

Un nouveau joint est allumé, des groupes se forment. C'est pas que c'est désagréable d'avoir de la fumée dans la tête quand tu fumes pas mais ... Si, ça l'est complètement. Alors certains se décalent et d'autres restent.

Anaïs se tourne vers Lesley et moi et on commence à discuter tranquillement. C'est étrange, ça ressemble à avant. Quand nous étions tous les trois toujous fourrés ensemble. C'est agréable, mais étrange.

Harry finit par nous rejoindre, suivi par Morgan, Dimitri et au final tous les autres. On décide de rentrer, pour manger un peu et continuer à boire. Je hoche la tête et c'est reparti.

Le retour à la maison est plutôt bruyant. De nouvelles chansons connues par tout le monde sont lancées et ils chantent tous.

Je suis un peu à l'écart, désireux d'un peu de calme. Harry s'approche de moi et je lui souris. Le sien traverse son visage de part et d'autre et je sens une chaleur dans mon ventre se propager. C'est bon.

_**"Content de ta soirée ?"** _

Je hoche la tête sans parler. Il accepte ce silence et marche à mes côtés, son épaule frôlant par moments la mienne. Je sens comme une tension entre nous et en même temps, c'est agréable. Reposant. Je finis par briser le ... "Silence" nous entourant. (Les autres crient toujours autant.)

_**"Et toi ?"** _

Il me regarde bizarrement, et semble se rappeler de sa précédente question. Il rit doucement et je frissonne.

_**"J'aime bien. Je crois. J'aime pas trop que vous fumiez, c'est pas le genre de choses que j'aime bien faire mais j'avoue que c'est marrant quand vous buvez tous comme ça."** _

_**"Toujours pas tenté pour boire toi aussi ?"** _

Il rit à nouveau et secoue la tête.

_**"Non, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver bourré ou quoique ce soit, c'est pas mon but de pas me souvenir de cette soirée."** _

Je fronce les sourcils. Je déteste qu'il apparente "boire pour profiter" et "se déchirer la gueule à plus pouvoir marcher".

_**"Est-ce que je suis du genre à pas pouvoir marcher droit ?"** _

Ma réponse est un peu plus sèche que prévu mais je me rattrape en riant et en faisant mine de ne plus tenir debout. Je tangue et le bouscule et il rit aussi.

_**"Non, mais bon, je préfère pas."** _

Je hausse les épaules – pour ce qui me paraît être la millième fois ce soir – et me rapproche de lui.

_**"A ta guise."** _

La conversation se clôt, Morgan nous sautant dessus en chantant à tue-tête. Nous ne tardons pas à le rejoindre.

**

 

Je pourrais raconter encore plein de choses sur la fin de cette année. Parce que, qu'on se l'avoue, la fin des années lycées ... Ce n'est pas rien. Mais quand on y repense, il n'y a vraiment rien à y ajouter.

Alors voilà. Après de longues et interminables heures de révisions, j'ai eu mon bac. Mention bien. Et je pensais tellement ne pas en avoir qu'au final j'en suis très heureux. Mais je n'y prête pas tant attention que ça puisque l'année prochaine, tout du moins dans deux mois, je suis à la fac.

La fac. J'ai du mal à y croire. Mais ça y est, dans un mois et demi je suis majeur et dans deux mois, à la fac. C'est fou ce que ça passe vite 18 années.

Les vacances d'été sont arrivées plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et je n'en suis que plus reconnaissant. L'hiver a tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs et je déteste le froid.

Alors je profite. Je ne fais que ça. Sortir, sortir, sortir. Soit tout seul, soit avec des gens. Ma famille, des amis. Souvent avec Lesley.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui c'est les vacances et ça le restera pour un bon moment alors j'en profite de toutes mes forces. J'en profite pour voir Harry, beaucoup, aussi.

Harry. Il s'est passé tellement de choses et rien à la fois.

Nous sommes plus proches qu'avant et il ne m'a jamais parut si inatteignable.

Durant toute l'année j'ai cru jouer à un jeu avec lui. Il s'est avéré que j'y jouais tout seul. Mais je voulais croire qu'au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait ce que je ressentais envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir cette ... Obsession que j'avais pour lui.

Dans tous les cas je ne sais rien de ce qu'il ressent et je sais que je ne le saurais jamais. Et je vis avec, parfois c'est dur et parfois moins.

Parfois je crois ne plus rien ressentir. Que je peux le regarder sans le désirer.

Je ne sais même pas si je m'en sens soulagé ou non.

Je sais seulement une chose. Je le veux. De la manière la plus irrationnelle qui soit, je le veux. Et je sais que tant que je ne l'aurais pas eu je ne pourrais m'en contenter.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je réfléchis beaucoup trop quand je passe trop de temps seul.

Je soupire et sors mon portable qui était dans ma poche. Je n'ai pas répondu à son dernier message.

_Message de Harry, 15:34 : **On sort ce soir ?**_

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui répondre. Mais je sais que je n'ai plus envie de passer du temps seul, de peur d'exploser littéralement.

_Message de Louis, 16:25 : **Tu fais quoi cet aprèm' ?**_

Il me répond parfois tellement vite que j'ai envie de croire à des choses qui ne me sont pas permises.

_Message de Harry, 16:26 : **Suis avec Alexia. On voulait aller en ville, je passe te chercher ?**_

Alexia. Encore et toujours. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ensemble mais ils passent tellement de temps collés l'un à l'autre que le savoir avec elle me donne mal au coeur. Il me donne souvent mal au coeur.

_Message de Louis, 16:27 : **Pour aller faire quoi ?**_

_Message de Harry, 16:27 : **Voir Morgan et Dimitri, ils voulaient aller en boîte ce soir et passer l'aprèm' ensemble. Je suis d'accord pour l'aprèm', pas trop pour la boîte. Je voulais savoir ce que t'allais faire du coup toi ?**_

Mon coeur se réchauffe. Je ne lui réponds pas directement, mais me lève et sort de ma torpeur à dormir au soleil pour me diriger vers la maison.

_Message de Louis, 16:30 : **Passe me prendre.**_

J'adore qu'il me réponde aussi vite alors qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça veut dire qu'il s'ennuie et préfère me parler.

Je dois ressembler à une fille hystérique à sourire et sauter partout comme ça, mais je m'en contrefous totalement parce qu'Il me parle à Moi, et seulement moi. Et qu'il veut passer du temps avec moi. Et avoir mon avis pour ce qu'il va faire ce soir. Et que dans ces moments-là je m'imagine tellement de films que je sais pertinement que je vais de toute façon être déçu, mais je m'en fiche parce que c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureux.

**

 

_**"Comment ça tu viens pas ? Allez Harry fais pas ta chochotte. On va se mettre bien tu verras, et ça va être trop cool."** _

_**"Non, je te dis que j'ai pas envie. La boîte franchement, ça me tente vraiment pas. Être bourré et se sentir compressé et collé à plein d'étrangers, merci mais non. C'est pas pour moi."** _

Il se rassoit dans son siège, les bras croisés et Morgan fait la moue. Ça doit faire maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils se battent là-dessus et aucun n'en démord.

À mon plus grand plaisir Alexia n'a pas passé une seule seconde collée à Harry et elle n'agit pas comme si elle le connaissait mieux que tout le monde ou quoique ce soit. Je dois vraiment avoir un jugement attif parce qu'elle est adorable et qu'elle me parle autant qu'à lui alors que je ne la connais pas vraiment.

Elle se retourne d'ailleurs vers moi en riant.

_**"Tu penses que ça va durer combien de temps encore ?"** _

Je me penche vers elle en souriant et fais semblant de murmurer, de sorte à ce qu'ils nous entendent tous clairement.

_**"Oh, vu comment c'est parti, on en a pour la soirée. Crois-moi Harry est une vraie tête de mule et si c'est pas Morgan qui lâche l'affaire, on en est pas sortis."** _

Dimitri et Alexia rient bruyament pendant que les deux autres me fusillent du regard. Je leur fais un grand sourire et porte mon verre à mes lèvres sans le lâcher du regard.

Je sors mon portable pour regarder l'heure alors qu'ils continuent leur débat. 18:54. Ca va faire bientôt une heure que nous sommes assis dans ce bar à ne rien faire, à enchaîner boisson sur boisson. Et étant donné que je n'ai pris que des Monaco ... Bon, deux c'est pas énorme mais quand même. Être bourré avant 19 heures. Génial.

Je me redresse et les interpelle.

_**"Hey, ça vous dit on bouge ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais bon, passer ma soirée là n'était pas mon premier plan."** _

_**"D'ailleurs oui Louis, tu fais quoi toi ce soir ? Tu te joins à nous ?"** _

Je soupire. Plus difficile que prévu. Mais Alexia se lève, suivie par Harry et les autres l'imitent alors ça me va.

_**"J'sais pas. Faut que je demande à mes parents s'ils avaient rien de prévu ce soir, et je sais pas si je suis trop motivé."** _

Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je parle. Mais je l'ignore et enfile ma veste en jean.

Morgan fait la moue mais je ris en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et il n'insiste pas, le temps qu'on sorte.

Voyant que Harry est trop loin pour m'entendre, je lui murmure que je viendrais sans faute, et avec Harry. Je sais très bien que je peux le convaincre à l'usure.

Il se dirige d'ailleurs vers moi et je lui souris. Les mains dans les poches, nos épaules se touchent. Il fait encore chaud, et le soleil commence à se coucher. J'adore cette ambiance.

 _ **"Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ?"**_ Je hausse les épaules.

 _ **"Je sais pas trop. Je suis pas contre la boîte, mais à voir. J'attends la réponse de Lesley pour voir si elle est motivée ou pas."**_ C'est mal de mentir, je sais. Je me le dis souvent.

Il soupire et sort les mains de ses poches pour s'étirer.

_**"Tu veux pas qu'on se fasse un truc tranquilles tous les deux ?"** _

_**"Tu sais, ça ouvre pas avant au moins 1h les boîtes. Là les gars vont sans doute aller chez Paul pour se faire une petite soirée et ils bougeront pas avant que ça ouvre. Donc on peut se faire un truc, j'irais en boîte après si tu veux."** _

Il se retourne vers moi, haussant les sourcils.

_**"Tu penses ?"** _

_**"Bien sûr. On peut aller se faire un ciné, se promener ou rentrer si tu veux. Ou alors on va avec eux, mais pas sûr que ce soit vraiment très intéressant."** _

_**"Ca me va. Y'a quoi au ciné en ce moment ?"** _

Je le regarde en souriant. Il est de très bonne humeur ce soir et j'adore qu'il cherche tout le temps mon attention. J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Pardon.

Je ris légèrement et lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.

_**"Aucune idée. On a qu'à y aller et voir ce qu'il y a."** _

Et c'est comme ça qu'a commencé la soirée la plus mémorable de toute ma vie. Avec son sourire, ses fossettes et ses yeux verts. Des étoiles dans les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre. De l'espoir dans mon coeur.

**

 

La musique bat son plein, les corps en sueurs se collent et ça empeste l'alcool. Je me détends.

Harry cependant me serre le bras, totalement crispé. Je souris et ris doucement.

J'ai évidemment réussi à le convaincre à venir, après un repas interminable pour le faire rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi. Alors il est là, dans une boîte pour la première fois de sa vie et je sens que la soirée va être absolument géniale.

_**"Hey, tout va bien se passer je te dis. Déjà, on est rentrés et il y a eu aucun problème tu vois ?"** _

_**"Mmmmmmmh."**_ Il fait la moue et j'embrasse sa joue.

Sans laisser le temps à aucun d'entre nous de réfléchir sur ce que je viens de faire, je l'emmène au bar et en attendant qu'on soit servis j'envoie un message à Dimitri pour lui dire qu'on est arrivés, laissant Harry se familiariser doucement avec un tel environnement.

Quand notre tour vient j'essaie de lui demander ce qu'il veut boire mais ne parviens pas à l'entendre alors je finis par abandonner et nous prendre la même chose. Nos verres arrivent, je lui tends le sien et souris malicieusement. J'aime cette ambiance. Cette impression d'être seul dans mon monde tout en étant entouré par d'innombrables étrangers.

Nous trinquons et j'avale une grande gorgée de la liqueur, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation de chaleur me traversant entièrement. J'entrouvre les lèvres et commence déjà à laisser le rythme de la musique prendre possession de mon corps.

Mes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes, je rouvre les yeux et tombe sur les siens, ancrés sur mon visage, il ne me lâche pas. Je me mords la lèvre, baisse la tête avant de la relever.

Ce soir, je ne laisserais pas tomber.

 **_Yes all we care about is dem party_ **  
**_Keeping dem good vibes, good vibes in the air now_ **  
**_Sing along now_ **

Je prends une nouvelle gorgée avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener au milieu des gens et je danse, et je me laisse porter et l'alcool me monte à la tête.

Nos corps se touchent – forcément, dans une boîte c'était obligé – et je ferme les yeux. Les siens ne me lâchent pas. Je les sens me brûler la peau.

La musique change, je finis mon verre. Il tombe, je ne le ramasse pas. Je danse et j'oublie tout. Je suis dans mon monde. Je suis libre. Libre, enfin. Plus rien ne m'attache au moment présent. Je suis seul au monde et je suis bien.

Il me faut un autre verre.

Mais j'ouvre les yeux et je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien. Ma respiration se heurte, je laisse ma tête aller vers l'arrière. Elle atterit sur son épaule.

_**Just keep on rockin and don't take it easy** _

Il me regarde et je meurs sous son intensité. J'oublie de respirer pendant un moment. Le temps s'arrête. Il est là et je le sens. Ses bras m'entourent, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

Nous sommes bousculés de tous les côtés alors je me retrouve complètement collé à lui, et il me serre dans ses bras. Je ne peux plus le voir alors je ferme les yeux et j'oublie de penser.

Je sens ses lèvres près de mon oreille et je frissonne malgré moi.

_**"Je vais nous chercher des verres."** _

Je crois entendre sa voix trembler, mais je dois me tromper. La musique est tellement forte. Je hoche la tête et il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Mais je continue de danser. J'aimerais ne jamais m'arrêter.

Je n'ai aucune conscience du temps alors je ne sais depuis quand il est parti, mais je croise d'autres personnes et danse avec elles – à distance cette fois-ci. Harry finit par nous retrouver, il me tend un verre. Je le porte immédiatement à mes lèvres et ne le lâche pas des yeux alors que j'en prends deux gorgées. Il me fixe et je vois qu'il est bouleversé.

_**So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older** _

Je suis rapidement soûl, l'alcool et la sueur et l'odeur me montant à la tête.

Mais je suis tout de même assez conscient pour savoir ce que je fais.

J'ai dansé toute la nuit avec lui. Collé contre son corps en sueur, respirant l'odeur de sa peau – la vraie, pas seulement son parfum. Et j'étais bien.

Je suis vraiment bien.

Et ... Je crois que lui aussi. Il sourit, il rit et ses yeux pétillent. Ils n'ont pas lâché les miens de la nuit. Il ne m'a pas lâché de la nuit.

Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

_**All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost ** _

 

Et puis il m'embrasse.

Et mon monde s'écroule.

_**So wake me up when it's all over** _

Je pensais que le temps s'arrêterait le jour où il m'embrasserait. Je pensais que plus personne ne bougerait autour de nous, que nous serions dans notre petite bulle de bonheur à ne vivre que pour nous, à ne ressentir que l'odeur de l'autre se mélanger à la notre.

Mais en fait non. Les gens continuent à bouger, à danser. Mais le temps est toujours dans cette dimension difforme qui me rend sourd et aveugle de tout ce qui n'est pas son corps contre le mien.

Boire ne me réussit définitivement pas.

Mais je m'en fiche. Parce qu'il est là, que ses lèvres sont contre les miennes et que je peux enfin goûter à leur saveur.

Ces lèvres fines et roses que j'ai si souvent observées. Je sens sous les miennes tous les petits détails que je me suis imaginé. Et je sens son coeur battre contre le mien parce qu'il me tient si fort que nos corps pourraient se mélanger. Son souffle se répercute contre mon visage, on ne bouge plus.

Il a juste plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes et il a tellement peur qu'il n'ose plus rien faire.

Et moi ... Je ne réalise pas. Mais en le sentant se reculer légèrement, je passe enfin mes bras dans sa nuque et je le serre et je l'embrasse.

Et sa langue rejoint la mienne et elles dansent ensemble au rythme de la musique.

Et je ne le lâche plus de peur qu'il me glisse d'entre les bras.

Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de ce rêve.

Et le temps s'étend à nouveau et je rêve dans ses bras et son corps est chaud contre le mien.

Mais comme pour tout rêve, il faut se réveiller.

**

 

Il est cinq heures quand nous sortons de notre torpeur. Je suis tellement bien, il me tient dans ses bras et je suis entièrement collé à lui. Je ne veux plus jamais m'en éloigner.

Mais si mes voeux étaient tous réalisables je l'aurais su depuis longtemps.

 _ **"On rentre les gars ?"**_ Je me détache de lui en rougissant à l'entente de la voix de Lesley sortie de nulle part et je hoche la tête. Harry grogne, sa tête dans mon cou et je ris.

Nous sommes restés seuls toute la nuit, sur la piste de danse sans jamais se lâcher. Et personne n'est venu nous déranger mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment qu'ils nous aient vu.

Personnellement je m'en fiche, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent je veux juste que Harry me regarde autrement et pas avec cette tristesse dans les yeux et cet embarassement visible à trois kilomètres sur son visage.

Je fais la sourde oreille face à son regard et le tire par le bras pour l'emmener dehors. Je ne veux pas savoir. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas me réveiller.

Nous sortons. Tout le monde est là, ils sont fatigués et se dirigent vers chez Paul qui nous invite tous. Il n'habite pas très loin, alors on rentre à pieds dans le noir de la nuit.

C'est tellement silencieux que j'en ai une boule dans le ventre.

 _ **"Lou ?"**_ Je me retourne et lui lance un sourire en me rapprochant de Harry.

_**"Mmh ?"** _

_**"A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la boîte ..."**_ Je sais que je ne vais pas aimer. Mais je continue à sourire, parce que c'est bien de sourire plutôt que de montrer qu'on se déchire de l'intérieur non ?

_**"Oui ?"** _

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, se mordant cette même lèvre que j'ai mordu moi-même quelques minutes auparavant.

La nuit est silencieuse, et les autres nous ont laissé une certaine intimité en marchant plus vite. Harry est habillé tout de noir, il a les mains dans les poches et paraît gêné et souffrant. Comme s'il était actuellement en train de débattre avec lui-même.

Dans ma tête, une partie de lui lui hurle de m'embrasser et l'autre le persuade que c'était une erreur. Je sais laquelle va gagner.

 _ **"Je voulais que tu saches, que je suis pas comme ça tu sais ..."**_ Son ton est hésitant, il se mord les lèvres et marche de travers. _**"Je veux dire, c'était bien hein, mais je suis pas ..."**_ Il cherche ses mots et c'est ma voix brisée qui lui répond.

_**"Gay ?"** _

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, un regard déchiré et plein de tristesse me faisant miroir. Il déglutit, soupire et baisse la tête.

_**"Je veux pas que tu t'imagines qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de plus, tu sais que je suis pas comme ça et puis ... T'es une personne tellement importante pour moi, je veux pas jouer avec toi alors que je sais très bien que ça ne marchera jamais, et puis je suis pas gay ..."** _

Je le coupe.

_**"D'accord. Je comprends."** _

Il s'arrête de marcher et je m'arrête aussi, me retournant vers lui. Je veux qu'il voit ma tristesse. Ma douleur. Et en même temps puisque je l'aime, je veux m'effacer pour qu'il ne s'en veuille pas et qu'il sourit à nouveau.

Je n'ai pas la force de sourire moi-même alors je m'avance vers lui et le prends dans mes bras, sans forcer. Juste, en tant qu'ami.

Ses bras se referment autour de moi et il me serre, fort, avant de me relâcher et je me recule, ne m'attardant pas plus. Gardant la distance qu'il a choisie d'instaurer.

Il me sourit faiblement et me demande finalement, d'un ton qui ne peut que m'obliger à lui mentir :

_**"Ca va aller pour toi ?"** _

_**"Oui."**_ Et je lui souris et il sait que je mens mais il ne dit rien de plus et me fait un signe de tête pour qu'on y aille.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais il ne veut pas le voir.

Alors je le garde au fond de moi et le suis sans rien dire.

**

 

J'ai mal. J'ai mal au coeur. J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer tellement je suis fatigué.

Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi. Bien sûr qu'il est là. Il est toujours là. Et jamais à la fois.

Il n'était pas censé être là, avec elle. Je n'aurais pas dû me retourner et le voir. Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder vers lui. J'ai l'impression que je sombre. Que mes jambes vont lâcher à tout moment. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de choses en le voyant.

Je crois que je suis fatigué. Je ne dors plus beaucoup. Alors je suis constamment fatigué. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Chaque fois que je suis seul les voix reviennent et hurlent dans mon esprit. Alors je me tiens occupé jusqu'à très tard et j'attends d'être assez fatigué pour me laisser aller.

Je n'en peux plus d'être seul.

Alors je suis là, à me sentir sombrer et à continuer de prétendre d'écouter cette conversation que Lesley et Anaïs ont en face de moi. Nous sommes au McDo, à faire la queue. Et je viens d'apercevoir Harry, entouré par Alexia et Abigail, qui est elle accompagnée de son petit-ami. Un parfait petit déjeuner de couples.

Je ne sais pas s'il est avec elle. S'il ressent quelque chose pour elle. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Lesley. Elle me repousse en riant.

_**"Arrêêête. J'aime pas ça tu le sais."** _

_**"Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête ..."**_ Je fais la moue. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Je le sais qu'elle n'aime pas le contact. Mais j'espérais sans doute qu'elle verrait que ça ne va pas et qu'elle accepterait, au moins un minimum.

Mais non. Je dois faire face, seul.

Alors je soupire faussement mécontent et abandonne. La conversation reprend – elle n'avait pas vraiment stoppé. Et j'attends. Que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un me voit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Que le temps passe. Que la journée soit finie.

Et je le vois à nouveau. Il rit. Alexia le colle. Paul, le copain d'Abigail, arrive. Ils s'embrassent. Harry et Alexia les regardent en souriant bêtement. Comme deux personnes sachant que ce qu'ils voient sont leur futur proche.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Mais je souris. Je ris avec Andrea et c'est notre tour. Je commande comme un automate et sans que je m'en rende compte nous sommes déjà assis. Tout va bien, je ne les vois plus. Ça va aller. Je n'ai pas mon coeur qui se compresse dans ma poitrine.

Je soupire et commence à manger tout en continuant à discuter sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Elles ne voient rien. Personne ne voit rien. Même moi je me perds dans ce que je ressens vraiment.

J'ai besoin que quelqu'un voit que ça ne va pas.

Je relêve la tête de mon assiette et croise le regard de Harry. Il me sourit, me fait un signe de la tête. Je souris en retour, lui fait un signe de la main. Il se penche à l'oreille d'Alexia – comme si elle ne l'entendait pas assez comme ça – et se dirige vers nous.

Si je n'étais pas assis je me serais effondré.

Je préviens Andrea et Lesley, et elles le saluent alors qu'il se penche vers moi et me serre brièvement dans ses bras. M'insufflant une bouffée d'oxygène pour faire face. Une simple bouffée d'à peine quelques secondes qui m'aidera à ne pas tomber.

Les politesses s'ensuivent, il nous explique qu'ils vont au cinéma après le repas. Nous invite. Lesley me regarde, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

 _ **"Allez, ça va être cool. On va voir Poltergeist. Vous connaissez ?"**_ Je ris, le poussant par l'épaule joueusement. Encore un peu de contact, s'il te plaît.

_**"Vous allez voir un film d'horreur ? Au ciné ? Z'êtes pas bien."** _

_**"Mais allez. C'est pas si terrible que ça, vous verrez."** _

Andrea prend enfin la parole.

 _ **"Je suis pas contre, mais on avait dit qu'on allait rentrer après manger pour rejoindre Morgan et Dimitri et se faire une sortie."**_ Harry fait la moue. Et quand il fait la moue j'ai très envie de céder.

_**"Vous pourrez pas y aller après ? Ou leur dire de nous rejoindre ? C'est à 14h20, il est à peine 13h."** _

Je soupire. Lesley me regarde, me questionnant indirectement. Je force un sourire et Harry se retourne vers moi, haussant un sourcil. Je me laisse tomber dans ma chaise.

_**"Pourquoi pas. On y réfléchit pendant qu'on mange, on te tient au courant d'acc ?"** _

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et on sait tous les deux pertinemment que je vais céder. Je le regarde douloureusement mais il fait mine de ne rien voir.

Depuis cette soirée-là il ne m'a plus jamais regardé comme avant. Comme promis, il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il sait, il a compris comment me regarder pour me voir, et il continue à ignorer ce qu'il y devine. Il ne veut plus être impliqué parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra m'aider comme je le veux.

Il nous souhaite un bon appétit et se retourne sans rien ajouter.

Je le suis du regard, il retourne vers Alexia et je les entends rire d'ici. Mon coeur aussi les entend.

_**"Bon, on fait quoi pour cet aprèm' ?"** _

Lesley soupire et sort son portable.

 _ **"J'imagine qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, non ?"**_ Elle sourit. Puis me regarde. _**"Enfin, si ça te va. Sinon on dit non, tu sais, y'a pas de problème."**_ Je secoue la tête.

 _ **"Non, t'inquiète pas. Tu leur dis de nous rejoindre ?"**_ Elle hoche la tête.

Le reste du repas se passe plutôt vite. Je suis dans mes pensées, distant. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de dormir. Mais j'ai fait signe à Harry pour lui dire qu'on venait, et à la vue de son sourire je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de m'y résoudre.

Je vais bien, de toute façon. Je suis juste fatigué.

Ça n'expliquera pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux durant tout le film, l'envie de m'enfouir dans ses bras omniprésente pendant qu'il jouait avec Elle et qu'il lui faisait peur et qu'elle criait en riant et qu'ils ne se sont pas lâchés durant tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai extrêmement mal au crâne. Je sombre et je suis seul.

**

 

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien du reste de la journée. Harry est resté avec nous au final, il a laissé Alexia rentrer sans dire grand chose. Et ... Je crois que je me suis fait des films toute l'après-midi concernant leur relation parce qu'ils ne me semblaient plus si proches que ça quand ils se sont dit au revoir. Elle ne l'a même pas pris dans ses bras.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai tout mélangé. Je ne me sens pas très bien, et il finit par le voir. Nous sommes chez Paul, à nouveau, autour d'une table à discuter et manger les cookies qu'il avait préparés pour le goûter. Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi on n'est pas restés dehors.

Je suis adossé contre le canapé et je crois que je somnole depuis un moment parce que quand Harry me touche l'épaule je sursaute.

_**"Lou, ça va pas ? Tu veux rentrer ?"** _

Je cligne des yeux et les vois tous tournés vers moi. Je me frotte le visage, essayant de sortir de ma torpeur mais c'est peine perdue.

 _ **"Non, non, ça va aller."**_ Je tousse légèrement.

Harry fronce les sourcils et j'entends Lesley qui me parle à ma droite.

 _ **"Louis, t'as l'air complètement à côté de la plaque, tu devrais rentrer. Ça te fera du bien, d'aller te reposer un peu."**_ Elle me sourit et je le lui rends faussement. Comme si me retrouver seul chez moi à nouveau allait réellement m'aider.

Mais avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Harry attire à nouveau mon attention, sa main posée sur mon épaule.

_**"Je pensais rentrer maintenant, tu veux que je te ramène ? Vu que je suis en voiture ... Tu peux venir dormir chez moi si tu veux."** _

Je cligne des yeux et hoche la tête faiblement, sans vraiment réfléchir. C'est vrai que je suis très fatigué et que j'ai très envie de rentrer dormir.

Mais pas seul. Avec lui, ce serait parfait. Je sens déjà l'apaisement parcourir mon corps.

Il sourit et me tend la main en se levant, m'aidant à mon tour. Je dis rapidement au revoir au reste des personnes présentes et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà dans sa voiture.

J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux, me laissant aller. J'ai le ventre en compote et une boule dans la gorge.

Le silence semble lui peser alors Harry allume la musique et commence à chantonner en me jetant parfois des coups d'oeil. Je fais mine de m'endormir, comme je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais, il n'aime pas le silence.

_**"Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Lou ... Ca ne va pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit tu me parais de plus en plus fatigué ..."** _

_**"Je dors mal."**_ Je grogne et il fait la moue.

_**"Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ?"** _

Je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler.

Mais la boule remonte dans ma gorge et c'est comme si mon coeur me brûlait. Il FAUT que je lui parle, il FAUT que ça sorte et que ça cesse. Il a raison, mon état ne fait qu'empirer et je n'en vois pas le bout. J'ai l'impression que jamais je n'irais mieux et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me fais tant de mal pour lui, pour ce que je ressens comme ça, ce n'est pas normal et ça doit cesser et je-

_**"Louis ?"** _

Je respire un bon coup et ravale mes larmes. Je ferme les yeux un moment et j'entends une musique commencer à la radio – celle que j'écoute en boucle en ce moment. Et ça me paraît tellement cliché mais tellement vrai que ... Je sais que je ne peux plus ne pas lui parler.

_**How can I just let you walk away.** _

J'ai trop mal au coeur pour chanter mais j'aimerais bien, juste que ces paroles deviennent ma voix. J'augmente le son et il ne me lâche pas des yeux, s'étant arrêté à un feu rouge.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je sais qu'il me voit clairement, et je le vois et je ne l'aime qu'encore un peu plus.

_**I wish I could just make you turn around,** _

_**Turn around and see me cry.** _

_**"Je suis fatigué de prétendre aller bien alors que je souffre chaque fois que je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Même quand tu ne fais rien et que tu es avec moi j'ai mal. Parce que ce n'était pas rien ce soir-là et tu le sais, et j'ai l'impression parfois que je ne suis pas seul à ressentir ce genre de choses auxquelles je ne comprends rien et pourtant tu ne fais rien et j'ai l'impression d'être seul et -"**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il s'est détaché, est sorti de la voiture pour en faire le tour et qu'il est là et qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais autant mais j'ai du mal à respirer et il me serre fort et me murmure de me calmer, que ça va aller, qu'il est là, que je ne suis pas seul.

Je suis tellement fatigué de moi, de lui, de tout.

_**"Je suis désolé, Louis. Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas que c'était ma faute, j'ai été tellement égoïste ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ce soir-là j'étais tellement perdu tu sais je ne suis pas comme toi, ce n'est pas normal pour moi de ressentir quelque chose pour toi, je ne voulais pas m'y confronter alors j'ai préférer m'éloigner de tout ça mais je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant ..."** _

C'est à mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je le serre simplement, je le garde pour moi de toutes mes forces.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité mon esprit s'est tût. Je ne me sens plus seul. Je sais qu'il est là avec moi.

Je m'écarte doucement de lui, et essuie ses larmes sur ses joues. Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

_**"Si ça veut dire que tu nous laisses une chance d'essayer quelque chose ensemble, laisse-moi t'aimer s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aider à comprendre ce que tu ressens. Laisse-moi être cette personne pour toi."** _

Ses yeux sont pleins d'émotions, d'une émotion que je ne connais pas encore tout à fait et il s'accroche à mes bras. Il hoche la tête doucement, et je l'embrasse enfin.

Je l'embrasse avec toute la douceur et l'amour que je peux puiser en moi et enfin, je revis.

_**When I'm with you,** _

_**I swear I can breathe.** _

**

 

Il y a encore plein de choses à raconter sur ces deux personnes qui se sont enfin trouvées.

Comment Harry a finalement accepté son amour pour Louis, suivi par ses parents qui eux-mêmes ont mis du temps à le comprendre.

Comment Louis a retrouvé le sommeil dans les bras de son amour, qu'il a fini par ne jamais plus pouvoir quitter.

Leur relation n'était pas des plus faciles après tout ça, et même s'ils se sont séparés de nombreuses fois ils se sont toujours retrouvés.

Mais le plus important c'est que Louis a pu aimer Harry comme il le voulait,

et que Harry aime Louis inconditionnellement.

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mais surtout le plus important est que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction.

Et que si j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici, c'est parce que ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de continuer alors qu'on sait tous clairement que rien de la suite ne sera jamais réel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un an que j'ai écrit ça. Je me demande si un jour ça disparaîtra.


End file.
